


Revo

by Camaleao



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Solo, Femslash, Femslash February, Masturbation, before desease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camaleao/pseuds/Camaleao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine went through a sexual revolution since she met Cosima. After a fight, she pleasures herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revo

Have you ever felt a girl`s chest touching yours?

Not a friendly hug on a sunny day, but an unclothed embrace in which the tips of your breasts touch lightly and your heart beats really fast?

That afternoon in Cosima`s apartment was the first time Delphine felt something like that - getting her body really warm with the moist touch of the cientist's tongue and her own face flushing. She wasn`t sure what to do with her body at first and the fact she needed to collect information for Dr. Leekie instead of getting in bed with one of the subjects wasn`t actually helping her to relax.

But now things were different; Cosima wasn`t a subject anymore, she was her girlfriend. No matter how out of her world it seemed at first admit she feel in love with a woman - with a woman she was supposed to watch - to Delphine everything seemed to start making sense.  
Besides, she had more experience now. She wouldn`t just lie in bed and shyly awaits for the brunette to pleasure her, this wasn`t who she was.

Cosima taught her a lot, of course, but Delphine did some research. At first she found information in the wrong places, as popular porn sites, but it didn`t take long for her to realize that what the ladies were doing on the screen had nothing to do with real sex with a woman, specially with those long, sharp nails.

Fact is it didn`t take much for her to find the right places on the internet and on her body. Delphine, who wasn`t very fond of masturbation until that point of her life, realized would be easier to satisfy Cosima if she knew what felt good on herself. Besides her libido was growing.

She crossed her legs and squeezed her tights together when she was in a inappropriate situations, like a meeting or working. She would bite her lips, sigh and feel the area between her legs tingling. When she couldn't meet her girlfriend or the other girl wasn`t in the mood, she would be the one responsible for her own pleasure.

All that was a big change from who she was before meeting Cosima Niehaus.

That afternoon was one of those days. Even the argue she had with Cosima about Sarah Manning wasn`t enough to break the tension inside her body. She was upset about the other girl being so stubborn about the matter, but she decided to change her mood listening to her body.

First thing Delphine did when she walked through the door of her apartment was stepping out of her heels. She felt the softness of the carpet under her tired feet and then undone her hair, setting it free from the bun she was wearing all day.  
One of the sensations the scientist liked the most was passing her fingers through her hair, massaging the scalp lightly. Her body shivered.

Delighted with the sensation of freedom, the blond went to a modern piece of furniture were she kept a bottle of brandy. It was there more as a piece of decoration than anything else - eventually being served to a guest, but mostly ignored. Wine was always Delphine's favorite, that was no secret, but she wanted to make things different.  
She served herself a glass, put some french jazz tunes she didn`t listen in ages to play and sat in the sofa, watching the sun does down in the sky.

Feeling her body get warm with the drink and the night thrill get through her pores, she opened her blouse and let it fell on the floor. She run her hands over her arms and her chest, hugging herself and feeling the warmth of her hands over her neck and shoulders. Then her thin lace bra joined the other piece in the carpet.  
Delphine's nipples hardened in contact with the air and a small groan escaped from her lips when her fingers found those sensitive spots.

Next thing to find the floor was her skirt. The blond laid down in the sofa wearing no more than a nude pair of stockings and her black panties.  
Her hands explored her belly, massaged her inner thights, making her anxious, and then Delphine get rid of her stockings.  
Her fingers rubbed lightly over the lace of her panties and she enjoyed the sensation of the fabric on her skin. Feel the wet spot and the contact of the material over her clit made her feel more sexy and her desire combust. The doctor opened more her legs and sighed, working over the lace in small circles.

Delphine closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. Soon, her panties were gone. Her index and middle finger caressed her labia, spreading it and exposing her sensitive spot, but the blond didn't touch it; instead she probed her entrance, letting no more than one phalanx get inside of herself and feeling the own wetness. Her fingers danced inside her, while her other hand played with her belly, moving to her breasts.

She was moaning, her body warm and her pale cheeks were flushing. Behind her eyes she imagined a woman with round breasts and moving her hips on Delphine`s direction, standing before her. She rubbed her clit in a circular motion while the lady danced for her, showing her body and exhaling desire.

The blond stroke it faster when the woman kneel before her, licking her sensitive spot and her free hand moved in between her tights as she imagined it wasn`t her own. Delphine was breathing hard, feeling the small shocks of pleasure given by her fingers and by the touch of the soft tongue in her mind.

She was close.

Concentrated and lost in her own world, her mind betrayed her. The unknown lady was replaced by Cosima's figure and when she smiled at Delphine, it was the trigger she needed. Her body contracted and a groan escaped from her lips while the wave of pleasure exploded from inside. She kept her hand still pressing against her clit, making her orgasm last longer.

When she slowly came back to her senses, she heard the music playing again but didn`t open her eyes. Her arms and legs seemed heavy - even her body was lighter than ever - and Delphine didn`t move. She felt the beating of her heart and felt sexy and relaxed. Her swollen vagina still was throbbing against her hand.

She felt herself slipping into peaceful sleep but a muffled sound caught her attention. The blonde lazily took her cellphone and answered it.

"Delphine." She reconized Cosima's voice on the line. "Alison just called me. "

The scientist closed her eyes and listened about the clones, paying more attention in the tune of her voice than the message itself.

"(...) and, listen, I guess you were right this time. About Sarah, I mean. But I don't think-"

"We'll figure out something, Cosima."

Delphine smiled and the other girl could sense it over the phone. The brunette couldn`t help but feel her defenses going down and she smirked.

"You never agree so easily. You have a fever, or something?"

"Maybe." She said, feeling too good about herself to argue about anything. "Why don't you come over and check if it's dangerous, Cos?

"Okay." Cosima made a pause, laughing. "I`ll be there in a hour."

Delphine streched her body on the sofa and then went to take a shower.


End file.
